


“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Begging, Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 36





	“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

“What are you thinking about?”

His fingers grazed the sensitive skin of your neck; calluses and little, barely palpable, scars were discernible within his touch. It was a lazy afternoon, one of those neither of you had no idea what to do with yourselves yet you had no will to nap either. You just spread yourselves on the bed; Shanks was slowly and lazily exploring your body with close to none erotic meaning, just his hand wandering alone, as if he wasn’t sure if his favorite places were still available. 

“Why are you asking?” You propped yourself on your elbow to see him better. He was underneath you now, his hair messy, his shirt gaping and crumpled. When your eyes met, he sent you an impish smirk before tangling fingers in your hair.

“You were so serious.” He chuckled before leaning you down for a quick kiss. Lazy, smooth and delicate meeting of lips, a sweet kiss perfect for idle hours. But when you tried to sit back after parting away, he was still holding you in place, close, mere inch or two away from his face.

“What are you thinking about?” You mimicked his silly question when he licked your lips, clearly not having enough of your taste. “You definitely are up to something.”

“Aren’t you bored?”

With one swift move he was already over you, nibbling your neck and collarbones, teasing your skin with facial hair. You gave him an encouraging purr when he reached the valley of your breasts - but he didn’t undress you, as you expected. Instead, once again you were pulled and, this time, settled on his lap as he held you in his embrace. You tried to correct your position, sit closer to him, rub your core against his crotch (as his subtle caress already made your blood flowing faster) - but the power of his only arm was like an iron. He didn’t want you to even flinch and you couldn’t even flinch.

“Hey,” you huffed at him and wrinkled your nose friskily. “What are you doing?”

“Do you think you earned yourself some fun?” Shanks pinched you just over your booty, eliciting a surprised yelp out of you. “Hey babe, why won’t you show me what you can do?”

Loosened grip allowed you to move your hips. Holding on his shirt (and shamelessly spreading it wider, his stunning torso feeding your desire: a perfect view on a perfect man) you gave yourself a test motion. You could rock your hips back and forth, down and a bit up, but nothing much more, he somehow could still hold you in place, preventing you from slipping out of his control. The intensity of his gaze was more than enough to keep you excited though. You didn’t need his touch to feel hot, the fire of his eyes was warming you both, pushing the heat down your abdomen to pool between your legs.

You did exactly as he wanted. Pressing harder against his muscles, you started riding his thigh, doing your best to release the tension he had built in you. Shanks didn’t help you anyway, not moving from his place, not pressing his leg up, even sometimes preventing you from getting the right angle and rubbing your cunt against him _just right_. Tension and warmth started turning into frustration, friction of his body and your own clothes driving you crazy.

“Please,” you mewled as once again he moved away from your aching wetness. “Shanks I need you.”

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” He reminded you and smirked. “Unless you convince me to have mercy on you?”

“Please.” You were sure tears pooled in your eyes. The heat between your legs was unbearable, on the verge of discomfort. “Shanks…”

“I know you can do better.” This time he lifted his leg to touch you exactly as you needed. But only for a second, quickly moving away from your hungry core. It wasn’t even a taste. How could it help you?

“Shanks,” you pleaded again and arched for him. “I need you! I’m going crazy!”

“You need me? For what?”

“Please-”

“Be a good girl and tell me what you need.”

“Your cock!” You lowered yourself as much as you could, wetness dripping through your clothes and staining his pants. “I need your cock! I need it inside! I beg you!”

As if freed from a magic spell, Shanks pushed you down on the mattress, his lips claiming yours, his hand getting rid of layers of clothing between the two of you.

“Such a good girl indeed,” he murmured into your lips. “You deserve a little prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
